I like you
by Simplyfx
Summary: Kageyama spaces out about Hinata. Then Hinata catches Kageyama staring at him and a lot of fluff and cheesiness happens.


**Fandom:** Haikyuu

**Title:** I like you

**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

**Note:** I just needed to write some fluff, that is all ;o; Lots of cheesiness and kisses plus otp being dorky and cute together c:

"Kageyama kun"

Hinata's voice resounds in the gym as he approaches the Karasuno's setter embarrassed. Kageyama knows, by the way Hinata had addressed him, adding the 'kun' at the end of his name that the decoy was definitely up to something. Hinata never added that honorific to his name unless he was being ironic or nervous, and given Hinata's current expression Kageyama pondered it was the latter. He pauses whatever he was doing and straightens himself up, turning towards Hinata who stops at just barely 5cm from him.

"What is it?" he asks curiously, blue eyes boring into Hinata's amber ones.

The gym is silent. It's just the two of them. As usual they had stayed together for extra practice today too. Hinata is hesitant at first, his eyes wander off, trying to avert the inquiring ones of Kageyama. He knows that if he meets his eyes he probably would not be able to speak clearly. It takes a lot of effort, but eventually Hinata starts to speak.

"Well, you see" he stutters, still not looking at the taller boy who, at this point, starts to get frantic, because hell, Kageyama has never been the patient type to begin with. Despite that he waits for Hinata to speak, as he sees him fidgeting endlessly and struggling to find the right words.

"Don't get angry with me for what I'm about to say, but the fact is t-that y-you – no, I mean I-I" he stops still uncertain, as waves of fear spread all over Hinata's lithe body. It's exactly this that has Kageyama reacts. Hinata wasn't being his usual self right now, Kageyama realizes that much. He's not the cheerful and blunt Hinata he knows, and seeing how the decoy is all nervous he can't help but intervene with a smug grin;

"Whatever it is you have done it can't be worse than you hitting a serve in the back of my head."

At that Hinata perks up rather irritated, because what the hell made think that stupid setter that he had done something? Ok, he knew he was clumsy at times, but that didn't mean he'd have always messed things up.

"What did you just say?" Hinata spats back at him, all of his trembling replaced by sheer anger. Kageyama holds his head high staring down at him as his lips curl in that familiar way Hinata has grown to love and that only Kageyama is able to do.

"You wanna fight?" Kageyama retorts.

"WHAT? You started it" Hinata cries out, completely defeating the purpose. He didn't really want to fight with Kageyama right now, he had other plans goddammit.

"Tch, whatever" Kageyama huffs, annoyed as he picks up his uniform jacket from the floor and starts heading towards the changing room. Hinata stares at his back silently, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"Let's finish here for today" Kageyama says, still giving his back to Hinata as he heads towards the door. There's no reply from Hinata though, and Kageyama turns around only to be greeted by an unexpected and heart-breaking vision. Was Hinata crying? But why was he crying in the first place? Did he do or say something wrong? It was not like it was the first time they quarreled over stupid things, right? They always unleash their anger upon one another, and after forgot about it, but now Hinata was standing there in front of him crying, just like the first time he had met him after defeating him in their first match against each other. Hell, Hinata was crying. Hinata was crying and it was his fault. Kageyama's heart cringed. That wasn't right. Damn, it wasn't right at all.

"Oi Hinata, you idiot! Why the hell are you crying?" he panics as he quickly closes the gap between them and rests both of his hands on Hinata's trembling shoulders. Hinata lets out muffled sobbing as he tries to wipe away the tears with the palm of his hand. He doesn't know why he had started to cry but he just couldn't stop, and now that Kageyama showed concern he felt guilty. There was no real reason for him to cry, yet tears had started to fall without him realizing it. He was doomed he just couldn't bring himself to say to Kageyama that…

"Oi, calm down, idiot. What's wrong with you?"

Even though he was calling him an idiot, Kageyama's voice was soothing to Hinata's ears. It was his clumsy way to comfort him as he always did. Hinata knew that and he was content with it.

"I like you Kageyama kun" Hinata says through pursued lips, showing no sign of hesitation as he slightly inches his face closer to the setter. Kageyama's body goes numb for a second of a fraction, his thought running wild as his eyes widen in realization.

"I like you" Hinata repeats, and to make sure Kageyama doesn't misinterpret his words he slightly pushes himself up on his tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. It's only a chaste kiss, but it puts Kageyama's mind and body on fire. -Hinata is kissing me. Hinata said he likes me. Hinata is kissing me-. Kageyama repeats in his head like a mantra, he couldn't simply bring himself to believe to what was happening. Nothing made sense to him. The situation, Hinata, his confession, the kiss, hell Hinata. That little ball of sunshine was kissing him right now, and hell, his lips are so soft upon his that he'd never imagined them to be that way. They seem to fit perfectly with his, kinda like a missing puzzle.

Kageyama is amazed at himself for such absurd thought but he can't stop. His hands are still on Hinata's shoulders while Hinata's are limp at both of his own sides. The kiss doesn't last long, and when Hinata breaks apart, immediately lowering his gaze on the floor as to avoid eye contact with Kageyama, he goes completely silent. He doesn't have the courage to look at Kageyama. He just can't. What if Kageyama looks at him with disgust? He couldn't even bear the thought let alone facing him right away.

Kageyama inwardly growls at the sensation of cold left on his lips right after Hinata's warm lips had left his. Why did that moron stop all of a sudden? He wants more. He is not even grossed out by the idea of having another guy kissing him, probably because it was Hinata. Yeah that was it, it must be it, because Hinata is so cute and sweet and energetic and everything he was not. Since the minute that little sunshine had walked into his life Kageyama has never felt so alive, and he could not deny that things had just gotten better right after that.

He stares down at Hinata, who seems to whisper something illegible that Kageyama doesn't even bother to decipher because hell, he was so caught up in the moment that he didn't give a damn about what Hinata is saying. What is he saying anyway? Is he apologizing? But why would he do that just right after kissing him? Why didn't he just shut the hell up and kiss him again? As a thousand thoughts pass through Kageyama's head faster than a bullet train, he suddenly feels overwhelmed, and on an impulse he cocks his head down as his right hand reaches for Hinata's chin and lifts it up slightly. The expression of surprise mixed with embarrassment and fear Hinata wears at that exact moment is enough to send bolts of sheer excitement all over Kageyama's body.

"I'm sorry Kageyama, I didn't want to-" But Hinata isn't able to finish his sentence because Kageyama's lips clash against his, wet and hungry. It all happens in a mere second. Hinata doesn't even have the time to register what is happening that he finds himself pushed onto the cold pavement with Kageyama lingering over him breathless after breaking the kiss. For an instant his eyes widen as big as plates, which look almost comical, but then Kageyama kisses him again and again and again, and Hinata starts to relax into the kiss. Hell, he was so happy because that meant Kageyama liked him back. His heart pounded loudly at the sheer thought.

"Oi Hinata" Kageyama calls out to him, pushing them so close that there's not any space left between their bodies. Hinata squirms cutely under the touch as Kageyama's lips linger on his.

"More" Hinata demands, still trying to regain his regular breathing from the previous kiss "One more time."

The words barely have the time to leave Hinata's lips that Kageyama launches himself at him and savours Hinata's lips without any second thought. Hinata lets out muffled sounds, repeatedly calling Kageyama's name, - Kage- Kageya- Kageyamaaa-

"Kageyama, oi Kageyama! Are you listening?"

It takes a while for Kageyama to regain his senses and when he does it and sees Hinata standing in front of him with a rather worried expression, Kageyama just hopes that his face doesn't give away his current train of thought. Dammit! he had done it again. Spacing out like that, especially during practice, was not something Kageyama had planned, but as of lately it seemed to occur to him quite a lot.

"S-sure" he mumbles with obvious embarrassment, averting his eyes. Hell, if just Hinata knew what he was spacing about, the boy would probably never look him in the eye. Well, probably he'd stop to talk to him too.

"You are bad at lying Kageyama kun" Hinata grins, "I bet you were thinking something perverted."

Well, so much for hoping. The situation was getting bad, and Kageyama felt just like a deer caught in the headlight.

"I-I wasn't, you idiot."

Kageyama said, defensive, but any attempt of denial on his side fails miserably when the other members, who grew rather curious about their chat, approach the two. And of course Tsukishima is the first to stick his nose into the matter.

"Oh! So the king was daydreaming about his queen?" Tsukishima says whit one of his trademark smirks that never fails to piss Kageyama off to an extent. "Who would ever tell" he adds, and Yamaguchi is quick to snicker beside him.

"It's alright" Nishinoya intervenes with a grin plastered on his face that Kageyama fails to understand if it was there to mock him or not. "It's alright for a 15 year old boy to space out about those kinda things. It's the hormones" he says, looking all proud as the other members give him a -what the fuck are you saying- look, especially Asahi who facepalmes at Nishinoya's bluntness.

Well, fuck the hormones, Kageyama thought. If there's one thing Kageyama is sure of, it's that if he is into this kind of embarrassing situation it is entirely and exclusively Hinata's fault. How dare that orange head to insinuate into his mind like that? It's not like he wants a confession from him. Not at all.

"Are you alright Kageyama?" Hinata asks as the others are called out by Daichi who reprimands them to get back to practice. There's a tiny concern in Hinata's voice which doesn't go unnoticed by Kageyama.

"Yeah" Kageyama replies subtly, "I'm fine"

"Are you sure about that? You've been kinda out of it lately."

Kageyama wishes the boy would just drop the topic, because really, he was fine. At least as long as he didn't screw up in front of him he was perfectly fine. But then when Hinata extends his hand to him to help him stand, -since Kageyama was sitting on the floor-, Kageyama almost on reflex slaps away that hand before his brain has the time to process what he had just done.

"Don't touch me" he shouts.

As soon as those words leave his lips, Kageyama curses himself because hell, what was he saying about not screwing up?

He looks at Hinata and he sees him forcing a smile as he backs to practice without adding a word.

Hinata didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Kageyama knew it. Damn, he screwed up, and badly at that.

The rest of practice doesn't go smoothly. Their quick attacks fail one after another. Kageyama knows is entirely his fault but this doesn't stop him from yelling at Hinata.

"Hinata, you dumbass. You have to be faster."

"What the hell, Kageyama! That toss just now was too high." Hinata whines, not understanding why Kageyama was being such a dick to him. The two would have brought their quarreling even further if it wasn't for the nasty glares Daichi threw their way. Damn their captain could be pretty scary when he wanted to. On the other hand Suga looks at them with concern. He thinks that if things keep being that way between the two it could hinder the daily practice, but more than that Suga is just genuinely worried for them.

It's finally the end of practice and everyone strolls towards the changing room, chatting about random shizz. Noya is praising Asahi about the amazing spikes he hit during practice as the latter searches for his change of clothes into his locker. Yamaguchi is bothering Tsukishima about something. Daichi and Suga are idly discussing the next match. Tanaka is sprouting some no sense about Kiyoko's awesomeness to Ennoshita who couldn't care less about Tanaka's appreciation speech about their manager. And then there's Hinata whose sulky face didn't bid anything good. Kageyama looks at him from the corner of his eyes, watching him carefully as he changes his sweaty t-shirt.

Hinata's build is tiny, well Kageyama knew that already, but each and every time he sees Hinata's body he can't help but think how his hands would feel against his nape, how his fingers would feel trailing all over his backbone.

"Kageyama?"

Hinata calls out to him and Kageyama immediately snaps out of his reverie.

Fuck! Did Hinata catch him staring? And if so, how long has he been staring? It should have been a large amount of time because hell, Kageyama didn't even notice when the others left. Did he really space out for that long? Fuck Fuck, Hinata is still looking at him with suspicious eyes, and on top of that, it's just the two of them alone in the changing room. FUCK, just the two of them? This was hella dangerous. Kageyama just hopes Hinata didn't really catch him staring.

"W-what?" he replies, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't what me!" Hinata says with a pout, " You were staring at me"

FUCK FUCK FUCK AND FUCK again. Seriously now? It must have been a kind of curse someone threw at him because Kageyama's luck couldn't be any bad as of now. So Hinata did catch him staring after all. How was he going to explain this?

DENIAL. Yes, denial was the solution.

"I wasn't"

"You were"

"Was not"

Hinata lets out a sigh. This was really not working.

"Kageyama, you seriously have been acting weird. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hell no, there isn't, or rather there is. If Hinata was willing to be pushed onto the floor and be ravished and kissed endlessly, then yes, he could help.

"No, there isn't" Kageyama's says, completely going against his current line of thought. But Hinata insists,

"Maybe if you tell me what's wrong, I could help and…"

"Geez Hinata, you can't even help yourself to hit my tosses and you think you can help me? You are lousy as shit"

Kageyama yells, completely losing his composure. He didn't want to. He didn't really mean any of that. Kageyama blames it all on his pent up frustration. He just… FUCK, he just screwed up again. And now Hinata is all silent, he looks like he is petrified, like he is…

"I see" Hinata finally says, stopping Kageyama's train of thought,

"Then kageyama kun must really hate me!"

Those words hit Kageyama like a thousand volleyballs on his face. What the hell was that? How did it turn like this? Kageyama didn't plan any of it. He didn't want to see Hinata's mortified expression, but how was he supposed to say to him he likes him? Hinata would probably laugh at that, but at the same time Kageyama cannot stand the fact that Hinata thinks he hates him. Hell, there is no way he can allow that.

"What are you saying, you idiot?" Kageyama manages to say, "You are wrong. I don't hate you…"

"But you know?" Hinata interrupts him, and Kageyama realizes that Hinata wasn't listening to what he was saying to him in the least. Kageyama seriously had so much luck today.

"Even though you hate me…" Hinata continues, his eyes glued to the floor as a light tint of red stains his cheecks, "I don't hate you, Kageyama kun"

Kageyama gawks at that. Well wow, he didn't really expect that, and now his body is all tensed up as he waits for Hinata's next words. He doesn't know what Hinata is trying to say but he feels like he is going to be swept off his feet in a matter of seconds.

"I don't hate you." Hinata repeats, his voice trembling, "I mean if it's you and only you then I like it."

Kageyama skips a beat at that, no, maybe even two given the way his lower lip is curling. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON? Hinata just said he likes it? But what did exactly like?

"I like it when you get angry and yell at me." Hinata continues the tone of his voice low and his eyes looking anywhere but at Kageyama.

"I like it when you make me cry. I like it when you make me laugh. I just…."

Hinata swallows a lump down his throat before saying any more. Damn, this was going to be so damn difficult, nonetheless he gathers enough courage to look up at Kageyama, and when he sees him standing there, looking at him all nervous and embarrassed as he himself was, any seed of doubt is immediately swept away.

"I like it when you toss to me. I like you. I really like you Kageyama kun."

Silence...

It was hard to believe but, was that a confession? The so long dreamed and waited confession Kageyama has been spacing out about? Wait, what if he was spacing out right now and he was just imagining things? What if…

"I LIKE YOU" Hinata says, louder this time, as if with that he wanted to convey all of his feelings.

FUCK, well that wasn't a dream, Hinata did really say to him he likes him, and now that he did why the hell his body won't move? Why the hell his mouth won't open and scream 'Hinata I like you too?' Why did he have to be so clumsy about this shit? As multiple thoughts gather into a corner of his mind, Hinata lowers his eyes to the floor again as if he had been entirely defeated. Kageyama didn't say a word after all, and it is only legit for Hinata to think that Kageyama's embarrassment is probably due to his bold confession.

"You probably hate me more now." Hinata says, trying to restrain a sob. He couldn't bear to stay there any longer, he needed to get away immediately if he didn't want to start crying in front of Kageyama. And so he does. He just turns around, and as fast as he can he starts running away. However, the moment Kageyama realizes Hinata's running away from him, something snaps inside him. Like hell he was going to allow that orange head to run on him. As fast as he can Kageyama reaches to him and pulls him back by his left arm. Hinata is forced to stop but he doesn't turn around to face Kageyama.

Heavy silence.

But then Kageyama starts to speak, and damn it is so hard to find the words.

"Even though you say you like when I make you cry, I hate it. I hate it a lot"

Hinata is still giving Kageyama is back, but even so the latter can feel the way Hinata trembles while holding him by his wrist, and damn, have Hinata's ears gotten even redder? That was so adorable.

"And that is why from now on I'll do anything to not make you cry anymore."

Kageyama's heart is beating so loud against his ribcage that he thinks it can come out at any moment. Damn, what did he just say? Kageyama isn't the cheesy type, but there he is, confessing in such a clumsy way.

"I like it when you smile, I like it when you are all excited, and I even like it when you make imitations of me. I like you Hinata."

Hinata slowly shifts on his feet, turning towards Kageyama whose face is just as red as his.

There are no more words between them, just an understanding silence, and as they stare intensely at each other, Kageyama links both his hands with Hinata's and pulls him in a sweet kiss. This time a real one.

"I like you" Kageyama says again, resting his forehead against Hinata's.

"Hm, I like you too" Hinata replies softly as they share another kiss and another one and another one again.

End~


End file.
